Mr Lopart's Problem
by sabbu123
Summary: It seems like Mr. Lopart is in trouble! Can Handy Manny and the tools help him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Handy Manny. Disney Channel owns the rights for Handy Manny and I'm merely borrowing the characters (and songs) for the purpose of this story.**

Squeeze bounced the ball to Dusty who bounced it to Turner. Turner passed the ball to Felipe who did a backflip to push the ball to Rusty who then got to scared and the ball knocked him off Manny's counter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh somebody help me!" Cried Rusty.

"Hey Rusty, are you okay?" Asked Felipe in concern.

"Yup I'm fine," said Rusty.

"Enjoying the new ball I bought you?" asked Manny as he came back from his apartment which was above his handy shop.

"Yup Manny", said all the tools together.

Suddenly they got a phone call, Manny picked it up.

"Handy Manny's repair shop. You Break it", said Manny.

"We fix it", said the tools in unison.

"Hi Manny this is me, Mr. Lopart, um you see Fluffy and I were selling candy when Fluffy knocked down the table and the table legs came off. *Sigh*, It was a new table I bought this morning and I did lose the instructions but I still managed to build the table. I honestly don't see what could have gone wrong."

"Um, Okay Mr. Lopart, we'll be right there and see what is wrong. Okay come on tools.", Said Manny. "Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco Seis Siete Ocho!"

"Hop Up Jump in"

"Come on let's go"

"Hop Up Jump in"

"Si vamonos"

"Hop up jump in"

"Don't move too slow"

"Keep up"

"Let's get to work"

"Muy rapido"

So the tools set off to Mr. Lopart's shop where it was practically a disaster. There was candy spilled all over the ground. There was cotton candy and syrup and jelly beans and all the types of candy you can imagine.

"Heh heh I kinda shifted most of the candy to the same table", said Mr. Lopart.

"Ok, let's see what's wrong with the table. Oh here are the instructions," said Manny. "Uh let's see here, it says to attach the table legs using the Philip screws given."

"Oh uh, I glued the table legs to the table".

"I see that's the problem".

"Ok, it seems we have some Philip screws to attach!" exclaimed Felipe happily

So they got the screws together but Pat accidentally tripped because of the candy and slammed on the screws which rolled under the shop door and fell into the sewer outside.

"SORRY", cried Pat.

"It's fine Pat we can go to Kelly's and get some more screws," said Manny.

So Manny and the tools all went to Kelly's hardware store.

"Hi Kelly," said Manny.

"Hi Manny, hi tools so what do you need today?" Asked Kelly.

"We need some Philip screws to fix Mr. Lopart's table", said Manny.

"Sorry Manny but I ran out of screws and I am expecting my delivery by tomorrow", said Kelly.

"But you always have everything!" Said the tools.

"Sorry but I really don't have what you need this time, sorry guys".

So Manny and the tools sadly went back to Mr. Lopart's candy store without the screws. But Felipe had an idea. He planned to go inside the sewer and get the Philip screws. Therefore he could save the day. Felipe was almost satisfied just thinking about it.

"Hey Manny, I have an idea, I can go under the sewer and get the Philip screws", said Felipe.

"Felipe, I'm not sure that is a very good idea, we could just wait until tomorrow and get the screws from Kelly and then fix it."

"But then Mr. Lopart won't be able to sell any candy today", said Felipe.

"Um guys I got a problem," said Mr. Lopart. "You see, I ordered my table online and it seems I have forgotten to check the shipping price."

"Well what was the shipping price Mr Lopart"? , Asked Squeeze.

"The table itself was 500 dollars but the shipping price was $10,000!"

"$10,000!" , Said Manny in shock.

"Yes and if I don't return the table, I will run out of business"! , said Mr. Lopart worriedly. "I might even have to close the shop because I won't have enough money to restock my supplies."

"Don't worry Mr. Lopart , we will save you"! , said, Manny, and the tools together.

"Thank you but if you really want to help me, I need my screws back to return the table back as a full set."

"No problem, Mr. Lopart we will get those screws back for you", said Manny.

"What are we waiting for, let's get those Philips"! , said Felipe.

They went to Mayor Rosa for permission to go inside the sewer to look for those screws.

"Oh yes Manny, you can go inside those sewers if it's to save a business in Sheet Rock Hills" said Mayor Rosa.

Then they all went to the sewer where the screws were. Manny opened the sewer and took his tools down inside one by one. First Dusty, Squeeze, Rusty, and all the other tools. They walked down the dark and gloomy sewers and all split up except Rusty who went with Manny of course because he was too scared. Felipe walked down the path until he saw one screw. He called out to Manny who picked up the screw. Felipe kept walking down until he saw some bars. He slid through the bars and there was the next screw. Felipe was going to roll it to the tool box at the start of the sewer but before he could, Pat came sliding through the disgusting sewer water and slammed on the screw which flew out of the bars.

"PAT"! Felipe shouted.

"SORRY", said Pat. "I'm a hammer".

Felipe slid through the bars and rolled the screw with Pat walking beside him. Soon everybody got the screws and went back up. But when they were back at the candy store, Mr. Lopart took the screws but he accidentally tripped (Because he is clumsy) so he flung all the screws inside a garbage truck that was passing by.

"OH NO I AM DOOMED", said Mr. Lopart.

Just then Kelly came by.

"Oh hi Manny, it seems I have a box of screws left way deep in my storage room that I never knew I had. It seems I had them stocked for quite a bit but they still seem like they work so here you go," said Kelly.

"Thanks Kelly it seems like you saved Mr. Lopart's shop", said Manny.

"Err what?" Kelly was confused.

"It's a long story", said Manny. "But I'll explain it to you later"

So Manny and the tools dismantled the table. Just then the guy who took the return came by and he took the table. Then, they had to clean the candy store.

"Manny I don't need any help I can do it all by myself," said Mr. Lopart just as he tripped over the candy.

"Ok… tools we have a job to do"

Then they all started singing.

"Let's get going and fix it right"

"Twist and Turn"

"Make it Tight"

"Trabajamos Juntos, we work together now"

"Cut it measure and Tap it flat"

"Bend and twist, just like that"

"Each of us has a special job"

"We work together, todos juntos"

"We can fix it right"

The shop was now cleaner than before and this time, Mr. Lopart just got a table from Kelly's. Mr. Lopart paid Manny and Manny and the tools went back to their shop.

 **The End**


End file.
